Origami Roses
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Japan returned to a conference meeting one day to find a white origami rose sitting upon his stuff. He didn't think much of it...until he began receiving more at every meeting after. Just who was leaving the strange, wonderful roses for him? England X Japan; didn't put this in Author's Notes, but requests for other couples anything but FrUk are welcome! :


Japan sat outside the World Conference building in England with his friends, Germany and Italy. It was sunny outside, so everyone decided to break for lunch and enjoy the clear weather while it lasted. He watched in faint amusement as Italy went on speedily about what happened at Germany's house the previous night.

"And then Germany started yelling and Prussia tried to run away, but everyone knows that you can't outrun Germany! Well, unless, of course you're Italian, like me, but Prussia isn't, so it was silly of him to make such a mess in the kitchen and then try to run. In the meantime, Canada was trying to put his shirt back on and leave, but I insisted they stay and have some delicious pasta for dinner with us!"

"That sounds like it was fun." He smiled. Italy nodded his head excitedly. Germany only sighed, picking the wurst he was having for lunch.

"Not if you were the one that had to clean the kitchen both times."

"I didn't make that much of a mess…" Italy pouted, slurping a long string of pasta up. Germany looked ready to bark at him for his ill-manners, but was stopped as America approached the table.

"Yo, Japan! I need to ask you something!"

"Yes, America? What is it?"

"England and I were talking about your country's thing with origami, and we started arguing about what kind of paper is best for it. I was saying that metallic paper would probably work better, but he was insisting that traditional paper is better. What do you say?"

The Axis stared up at him. He was actually talking to England about something…normal. Japan shook his head a little, looking up at America.

"Well, traditional paper is alright, but I believe metallic papers are better."

A smug smile crossed America's face. He shouted 'thanks' as he ran off to tell England that he was wrong. The trio watched America tell him. England's face tinted red with anger. He yelled something at America before storming off inside. Sharing looks of somewhat awkwardness, the three finished their lunches and headed back up to the room.

Japan stepped into the conference room, strolling to his seat. Sitting on his folder was some paper. He frowned. Why would someone put their papers on his stuff? Getting closer to his seat he noticed that it wasn't just paper.

"What is this? An origami rose?" He mumbled to himself. He gingerly picked up the delicate paper flower, gazing at it. Coming out of nowhere, China peeked over his shoulder.

"What is that, Japan?" He leaned over his shoulder more for a better look. "Oh. An origami rose, aru. Who gave it to you?"

"I…am not sure. It was here when I got here."

"Strange, aru." China walked off to his respective beside Russia for when the meeting resumed. Japan, still looking at the object in his hand, pulled his chair out and sat down. Honestly, who would have given it to him? Oh, wait. America had just asked him about it at lunch. Maybe he gave it to him. He sighed, feeling more confused with that thought.

"Strange, indeed."

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

After receiving the first origami rose, he proceeded to get one at every meeting. The first one was white, but then after that, the rose was blue. After that, a red one was given to him. After the red was a yellow one. When a fifth rose, a green one, was presented on his stuff after lunch, he made his mind up. He was going to find out who was leaving the strange but beautiful paper creations. He had a certain blonde country already in mind.

He patiently waited throughout the meeting. He would steal glances at America to see if he looking any different than usual. He found it strange that America didn't look or act different at all. No matter what, he was still going to talk him about those little gifts.

"And that concludes today's meeting. Dismissed." Germany sighed, knowing just as well as the rest of them that nothing was accomplished.

Japan bolted from his seat, papers already packed away and rose in hand. He caught America just reached the doors. He clasped the American's elbow, pulling his to the side.

"May I have word with you?"

America winced at Japan's tone. It sounded more like a command than a request. He nodded his head. Japan looked around, holding up the origami piece for the other to see it.

"Why are you leaving these for me at every meeting? Don't get me wrong, I like them, but if you have something to say to me, then I would appreciate it if you simply say it."

"What? Dude, you got it wrong. I'm not leaving anything for you. I don't even how to make one of those things."

"What?" Japan's eyes widened.

"Yeah. The only thing I can make out of paper is a plane! Ah-ha-ha-ha! I gotta go, man, but I hope you find your mystery flower leaver person. Deuces!" He ran off waving.

Japan remained there as other countries passed him. America wasn't leaving them for him? Then…who else could it be? He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. He was beginning to get a belly ache…

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

"Coming!" Japan called out when a knock came to his door. He rushed over, straightening out his tie. He opened the door to a smiling England.

"Good afternoon, Japan. Are you ready?"

"Konichiwa, Engirisu-san. I am almost ready. Please, come in while you wait." He stepped aside to let the British man in. "I apologize for running late. I will be ready shortly."

England simply nodded, allowing the Japanese man to scurry off and finish getting ready for their outing arranged by their bosses. He idly walked around the living room, noticing papers with drawings were spread out across a coffee table. He glanced behind, making sure the coast was clear. He glided over to the table, looking at the pictures. His eyes widened a gracious amount while jaw parted in shock.

The drawings seemed to be part of a manga Japan was working on. There were two men that looked unnerving familiar in each panel. He wasn't sure what the speech bubbles were saying, them being in a different language and all, but by looking at the actions of the men, it had to sweet or heart-felt. He scooted the papers some, looking at the more hidden papers beneath. They were still of the same two men, only in these panels their actions were more intimate. They were embracing and sharing what seemed to be steamy kisses.

England regained himself, taking in a deep breath. He fixed the papers he had shifted, standing straight once more. Japan really drew those? He knew that some he poured his feeling in to, but he never once expected to find something like _that _drawn by Japan. He moved away from the coffee table, going to the couch. He set his briefcase on it, popping it open. He smiled at the contents.

Japan finally returned, a briefcase of his own in his hand. He was in the process of telling England that he was ready when he stopped himself short. England was leaning against the doorframe, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. In his hand was an orange origami rose. Japan stared at the rose. Blinking only once. So, it was England all along!

"You are the one who has been giving those to me?"

"Yes. I learned how about a month ago. I was hoping to get all the colors of the rainbow done and given to you before you found out."

Japan was speechless. He expected a move like this from America, or Italy, or even China. But England? A move like this gave him nervous butterflies while his face warmed.

"Also, I'd like to ask you a question, Japan." England pushed himself off the doorframe, smirk still in place. Japan could only look up at him, waiting for him to continue. He placed to the sensitive piece of ear behind Japan's ear. He leaned down, making sure their lips only an inch apart.

"Japan…why didn't you tell me you wrote manga about us? Tell me."

Japan gulped. He forgot those were left out last night… "B-because I, um…thought that you didn't feel anything…l-like that…" His face was burning.

England let out an airy laugh, his breath tickling Japan's face. "How wrong you were, love. How wrong you were."

In a flash, England had their lips locked together. Despite his glowing red face, Japan melted into the kiss. His arms locked themselves around his neck while England's snaked around his waist. Their kiss lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, yet that still wasn't long enough.

England pulled his lips from Japan's, both gasping for air. "…Why don't we stay here for the day?"

"What? But our bosses said-"

"They only said that we need to spend the day together. They didn't say how it needed to be spent."

"…Alright. I would rather stay here today…" Japan smiled shyly.

The two joined hands, going over to the small couch in front of the coffee table. Japan flushed while England went through each picture. They spent the rest of their day together discussing the manga. Japan would read to him what each bubble said, and discussed what the rest of the story should consist of.

**.::Author's Note::. **

**Request for: WhiteShadowWolf**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I actually enjoyed writing it! **

**To the others who have read this, please check out my other stories. Reviewing this would make super happy, by the way! :]**


End file.
